Suck at Love
by Rizue22
Summary: Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan. Tapi masalahnya, aku bingung siapa cinta pertamaku. Apa memang gadis manis yang pipinya semerah delima atau gadis yang notabene mantan kekasih sahabatku? Sorry, suck at tittle and summary :(


Benar kata Ibu dan Kakak, setelah aku tampil di kenaikan kelas banyak gadis di sekolahku—bahkan dari sekolah lain yang mengirimiku _e-mail, _memberiku _bento_, atau mengajakku kencan. Tsk, aku cukup terkenal juga rupanya.

'Drrrrtttt!' ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada _e-mail_. _E-mail _baru lagi, dengan nama akun yang tak aku kenal.

"_Temui aku di taman !_"

Dafuq! Jangan bilang dia mengejar-ngejarku juga?

**Suck at Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic © Mine**

**Warnings: OOC, typo, AU, DLDR!, dll.**

**SasuKarin, SakuNaruHina next chap**

**Sequel of Perfect**

**Chapter 1 Opening...**

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku begitu sampai, semenjak insiden perkelahian satu tahun lalu, aku dan sahabat kecilku ini masih belum akur. Dia duduk dengan santainya seolah tidak ada masalah.

"Kau datang juga rupanya," jawabnya seolah meremehkanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku datang bukan untuk berkelahi lagi," ujarku.

"Aku juga tidak mengajakmu untuk berkelahi. Hanya saja aku ingin meluruskan hubungan persahabatan kita, lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu," ujarnya. Mataku terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begitulah, kakakmu telah menjadi kekasihku._Problem_?" tanyanya santai. Tanganku mengepal, aku begitu tahu luar dalam tentang mantan sahabatku ini. Aku pun meninju pipinya keras. Bukannya melawan, ia malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tak memukulnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa menjadikan Kakakku sebagai korbanmu. Apa kau berniat mempermainkan keluargaku?" bentakku. Nyaris saja aku memukulnya lagi.

"Pukul saja!"

"Aaarrrggghhh! Kauuuu!" aku geram. "Jauhi Kakakku! Jauhi! Jauhi!" perintahku seraya meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak berhak marah ketika tahu Sasuke berpacaran dengan Kakak. Maksudku, dia bukan kakak kandungku, dia hanya kakak sepupuku yang dirawat oleh kedua orang tuaku ketika orang tuanya meninggal, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku berhak menjaganya dari hal-hal berengsek seperti Sasuke.

Walaupun Kak Karin bukan kakak kandungku, aku, ibu dan ayah tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Bagiku, Kak Karin sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku yang notabene anak tunggal memang merasa kesepian, dan setelah Kak Karin diadopsi oleh keluargaku, aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi.

Begitupun kedua orang tuaku, mereka tidak pernah membedakan antara aku dan dia. Bahkan mungkin, orangtuaku lebih bangga mempunyai dia sebagai anak asuhnya dibanding aku. Yah, walaupun kadang menyebalkan, si Kacamata itu memang baik, pandai dan pengertian.

Dan walaupun bukan anak kandung mereka, si Kacamata itu selalu memanggil orang tuaku ayah dan ibu atas permintaan keduanya.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, aku segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarku. Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau menyapa Kakak yang sedang membaca buku di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya, Kakakku merasa heran dengan tingkahku hari ini, ia pun menyusulku ke kamarku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kenapa Kakak tak pernah menuruti perintahku?Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jauhi Sasuke!" jawabku berusaha agar tidak terdengar keras. Kakakku menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahutnya.

"Kak! Dia itu berengsek, suka mempermainkan perempuan. Aku hanya tidak mau Kakak terjebak olehnya," kataku _keukeuh_. Aku tidak mengindahkan apa yang ia lakukan, tidak menyingkirkan tangannya saja sudah untung.

"Naru, kamu sudah besar, sudah kelas sebelas SMA, jangan merajuk seperti ini dong. Kamu bukan adik kecilku yang cengeng lagi lho," ujarnya. "Apa hubungannya? Aku bukan adikmu yang cengeng. Apa salah aku seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu," ujarku.

"Aa—bukan begitu maksudku. Maksudku, Sasuke bukanlah anak seperti itu. Dia anak yang baik dan tampan, walaupun dia sedikit dingin sih," sahutnya.

"Aku mau tidur, keluar!"

"Huft, baiklah…."

.

.

.

Aku dan Kakak tidak bicara sampai makan malam, bahkan Ayah yang aku kira tidak memerhatikanku pun heran melihat kami berdua yang diam-diaman.

"Kalian… bertengkar?" tanya Ibu. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan makan malamku.

"Tidak, Bu!" jawab Kakak.

"Naru, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih makanannya," jawabku segera meninggalkan ruang makan. Dasar orangtua tidak peka, masa' anaknya bertengkar tidak sadar sama sekali? Ayolah, ini masalah serius, anak gadis kesayangan mereka sedang dalam bahaya, dia sedang berada dalam mulut buaya lapar.

_Baka_! Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja pusing. Pasti gara-gara aku terlalu lelah mengikuti ekstrakurikuler musik. Aku bahkan belum memberi tahu kalian kalau aku terpilih menjadi ketua klub musik menggantikan Deidara.

Badanku tiba-tiba menggigil. Aku pun berbaring di tempat tidurku. Rasanya dingin, aku pun menarik selimutku namun aku malah merasa kepanasan. Sialan! Aku meriang. Aku pun tertidur dengan kondisi badan yang tak enak. Aku tidak mau sakit, aku tidak mau sakit, aku tidak mau sakit….

.

.

.

'Drrrrtttt… drrrrtttt… drrrrtttt,' aku membuka mataku begitu alarm di nakas tempat tidurku bergetar. Sudah jam setengah enam rupanya. Tapi badanku begitu lemas untuk terbangun. Cih, kondisi tubuhku pun masih seperti malam tadi, mungkin lebih parah.

Kerongkonganku pun rasanya dijejali durian minta disiram. Dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan, aku pun turun dari lantai dua kamarku untuk mengambil segelas air. Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini.

Kuraih gelas plastik berwarna putih pucat di rak piring. Tanganku bergetar meraih gelas bergambar jerapah itu. Kutuangkan air panas dari termos.

'Byarrrr….'

"Naru!" teriak Kakak. Pandanganku memburam, kakiku sedikit ngilu tersiram air panas. Aku pun limbung dan sudah tak mengingat apa-apa lagi. _Damn_!

.

.

.

Begitu aku tersadar, mataku begitu berat untuk dibuka, begitu pun tubuhku pun rasanya lemas untuk digerakkan. Dan apa ini? Benda basah di keningku?

"Ngghhh," gumamku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang, Kakakku. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia sedang mengaduk susu cokelat. Aku hanya menutup mataku. Sejak kapan aku berada di kamarku?

"Tadi kamu pingsan di dapur, untung Ayah menggendongmu ke sini. Ternyata kamu cukup berat kata Ayah," ceritanya. "Untuk sekarang, kamu tidak bisa sekolah dulu, sebenarnya Ibu ingin membawamu ke dokter, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa aku masuk fakultas kedokteran kalau aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu? Jadi, aku yang akan merawatmu," hanya mengangguk lemas, mimpi buruk harus dirawat olehnya.

"Kau sudah sadar ya? Ini Ibu buatkan bubur untukmu," seru Ibu masuk ke kamarku, kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang di atasnya ada semangkuk bubur. Setelah 10 tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku disuapi Ibu. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu, matilah aku.

"Sudah," ujarku begitu Ibu akan menyuapiku.

"Lho, tapi kamu baru makan beberapa suap saja," ucap Ibu. Kakakku mengerti dan menyodorkanku segelas susu cokelat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Karin?" tanya Ibu.

"Dia demam, selain itu sepertinya dia terlalu kelelahan," jawab Kakak. "Tapi, percaya padaku, dia tidak akan bolos sekolah lebih dari satu minggu. Adik kecilku ini harus cepat sembuh ya!" serunya menggodaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku mendengar perkataannya.

"Oh iya, lain kali jangan lupa makan ya!" pesannya. "Oh iya Bu, aku emm—ya, ada perlu sebentar, sepertinya harus membeli beberapa obat agar adik kecilku ini cepat sembuh," ujar Kakak. Ssshhh, terdengar seperti sebuah err—modus.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" seru Ibu.

"Hmm."

"Naru, sekarang istirahat ya!" seru Ibu. Aku hanya mengangguk, perasaanku hangat ketika wanita yang melahirkanku ini menyelimutiku hingga dada. Tangannya mengelus rambutku, sepertinya aku lebih memilih sakit setiap hari agar Ibu terus memanjakanku.

.

.

.

Karena bosan tiduran, aku pun berniat mencari udara sejuk di beranda rumahku. Kebetulan, beranda rumahku berada di depan kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku pun tak lupa menyelimuti tubuhku yang masih terasa demam. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko masuk angin dan sakitku semakin parah.

Suara hujan seolah menenangkan pikiranku. Dulu ketika aku kecil, Ayah selalu membuatkan aku dan Kakak _origami _atau menemani kami mewarnai buku mewarnai. Tempat yang banyak kenangan. Kalau saja masa-masa itu bisa terulang lagi. Sebenarnya sekarang pun tak terlalu buruk, maksudku ketika Ayah sedang tidak sibuk ia sering mengajakku bermain catur di beranda ini atau minum kopi bersama Ibu dan Kakak.

Di ujung jalan, kulihat dua orang berlari-lari kecil. Tangan si Pria memayungi kepala si roman—tunggu, itu 'kan Kakak dan si Berengsek itu?

Benar dugaanku, aku dijadikan kambing hitam untuk melaksanakan modusnya. Bilangnya ingin membelikanku obat, ternyata berkencan. Dasar si Berengsek itu, pandai sekali menyuruh Kakak memanfaatkan keadaan.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kakak membuka pintu pagar putih rumah kami. Kakak terlihat begitu ceria, entah mengapa. Begitupun Sasuke, walau memasang ekspresi dingin, tapi aku dapat merasakan kalau—mantan—sahabatku itu sedang bahagia. Dasar.

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyambar jaketku. Aku pun turun ke lantai satu dan tentu saja bertemu mereka yang basah kuyup.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Kakak ceria. Aku hanya mengerling.

"_Okaeri _Karin-_chan_," sahut Ibu ceria. "Wah ada Sasuke-_kun_," seru Ibu yang terlihat senang, maklum saja sudah lama sejak kami lulus SMP Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi bermain ke rumahku.

"Hn, apa kabar Tante?" tanyanya.

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Baik, Tante," jawabnya singkat seraya tersenyum, cih dasar sok manis.

"Naru, Kakak sudah belikan obat untukmu. Nah, setelah kamu makan malam kamu bisa meminumnya, sengaja aku belikan obat yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar karena kamu pasti tidak mau memakannya," kata Kakak. Aku hanya bergeming dan pergi ke dapur mengambil air minum.

Begitu aku ke ruang makan, Ibu sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu, sepertinya sedang menyetrika baju. Aku sengaja diam dulu di ruang makan dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Aku pulang dulu," kata Sasuke yang dapat aku dengar.

"Hati-hati, jangan hujan-hujanan, bajumu basah. Apa mau meminjam baju Naruto?"

_Hell, No_!

"Tidak, jaketku cukup hangat."

"Atau mau meminjam payung?" tanya Kakak sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah beberapa detik, aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. "Kencan?" tanyaku.

"Ah ya?"

"Kencan?" ulangku.

"Tidak, dia mengantarku ke apotik untuk membelikanmu obat," jawabnya. Aku hanya mendengus dan pergi ke kamarku.

**xXx**

Cukup lama aku tak ke sekolah, nyaris satu minggu. Rupanya, teman-temanku sudah merindukanku. Buktinya, Kiba langsung menyambutku ketika aku baru turun dari mobil Ayahku.

"Yo Naru!" serunya.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Kau sudah sembuh tahu, ada seseorang yang sepertinya galau gara-gara kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku masih normal, Kiba," seruku.

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku, ah abaikan saja! Klub musik pun sudah seminggu tak melakukan kegiatan, anak-anak kelas satu dan kelas dua tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan dengan baik dan benar tanpa kau," ceritanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda, aku jujur…."

Aku tak memedulikan Kiba yang terus bercerita tidak jelas. Entah mengapa, mataku terpaku pada sosok gadis yang sedang tertawa dengan sahabatnya.

"…dan klub seni lukis pun ikut terpengaruh karena kau tidak ada. Hei, kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Kiba.

"Yah, sepertinya aku cukup berpengaruh di sekolah ini," ujarku.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran matematika telah selesai, dan itu artinya sekarang adalah waktunya pergi ke pemadam kelaparan alias kantin.

"Naruto, ayo ke kantin! Kamu tidak boleh telat makan, nanti kau sakit lagi," ajak Kiba dengan nada seolah mengejekku.

"Kau mengajakku ke kantin atau hanya ingin punya teman makan?" tanyaku.

"Ehehe."

"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang baik hati aku aka menaktirmu," seruku. Wajah sahabatku berubah menjadi ceria. Kurogoh dompet di tasku.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari kantin, aku dan Kiba sudah terlambat lima menit dan kami dihukum guru. Aku pun mengantuk ketika guru itu menjelaskan tentang pelajaran yang disampaikannya. _Well, _aku suka pelajaran ini dan ini adalah pelajaran favoritku, _but not this time_. Baru saja sembuh dari sakit pas masuk sekolah sudah dijejali pelajaran hitung-hitungan. Aku tak sanggup, batinku menangis

Karena terlalu mengantuk, akhirnya aku tertidur dan wajahku menelungkup. Tanpa sadar, aku meraba tasku. Tunggu, mengapa tiba-tiba terasa seperti sebuah—kotak? Hiiiieeee, jangan-jangan ini adalah kotak bom dari Sasuke yang masih dendam kepadaku? Atau kotak yang isinya adalah buku-buku fisika yang harus kubaca?

Aku pun membuka tasku dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar bola basket kesukaanku. Ngg—terlihat seperti kotak bekal, pikirku. Aku pun menutup tasku dan kembali 'memerhatikan' pelajaran. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Ibu.

Setelah bubar, aku sengaja pergi ke atap sekolah. Tempat favoritku untuk berdiam diri, aku belum berniat untuk pulang. Kubuka resleting tasku dan meraih kotak bekal itu. Wajahku memerah ketika tangan kananku mengambil kotak itu dari tasku.

Kubuka penutup kotak bekal itu, _onigiri_, sosis yang digulung dengan telur dadar, sayuran penghias yang menambah kesan cantik pada makanan di depanku dan tempura udang favoritku. Kuambil sumpit di penutup kotak bekal itu dan segera menghabiskan makanan yang terdapat pada kotak bekal.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah pukul lima petang. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah, tidak biasanya. Kemana Ibu? Ya ampun, aku baru ingat Ibu 'kan sedang pergi ke undangan pernikahan kerabat bersama Ayah. Lalu bagaimana aku makan malam?

'Drrrrt,' ponselku bergetar, ada _e-mail _dari Kakak rupanya.

"**Kakak pulang pukul sepuluh malam ini, sedang ada praktek di rumah sakit.****Jadi, kau beli makan di luar saja.****Ingat, jangan beli makanan yang sembarangan, dan jangan lupa makan obatmu**."

Setelah membalas _e-mail_nya. Aku pun segera mandi.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, tidak ada tanda-tanda anggota keluargaku akan pulang. Perutku pun bersuara meminta isi. _Damn_! Sepertinya _ramen _bisa menjadi menu makan malam yang sempurna.

'Drrrrt.'

"**Ingat Adik Kecil, janga makan ramen atau aku akan memukulmu nanti**!"

Gahh, lalu aku harus makan apa?

Aku pun tiba di sini, di kedai ramen favoritku. Aku tidak peduli dengan larangan Kakak. Lagipula seorang laki-laki memang tidak boleh pilih-pilih dalam hal makanan 'kan?

Di sudut kedai, aku lihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang begitu kukenali. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Oi Sakura!" panggilku seraya menghampirinya.

"Eh, Naruto? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Mencari makan, kamu?"

"Sedikit sama, tapi aku juga sedang jalan-jalan dengan temanku," jawabnya. "Ah kenalkan, ini Hinata sahabatku!" lanjutnya.

Gadis yang dikenalkan Sakura begitu cantik. Maksudku, ia terlihat lucu dengan pipi putihnya yang memerah.

"Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu," ujarku.

"Hinata," sahutnya malu-malu.

"Hinata ini teman SMP-ku, sebenarnya kami sahabat sih," ujar Sakura. Kulihat wajah keduanya, sangat berbeda, bahkan aku dapat merasakan aura keduanya bertolak belakang. Jangankan auranya, dari cara mereka berpakaian pun berbeda. Hinata mengenakan _dress _putih selutut dengan _cardigan _berwarna ungu. Sementara Sakura mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan jaket berwarna hitam serta sepatu keds.

"Begitu ya? Umm… makanan sudah datang, _it__t__adakimasu_!" seruku kemudian melahap makanan di depanku dengan lahap. Kurasa, dua pasang bola mata sedang memerhatikanku, aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Kenyangnya…" seruku setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen.

"Ternyata kamu rakus juga ya?" canda Sakura.

"Apa? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Karena aku dan ramen itu satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lainnya," balasku. Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Aa—"

"Biar aku yang bayar!" seruku ketika Hinata hendak menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada pemilik kedai ramen. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, apakah wajahnya diciptakan dari delima?

"Wah, kau ternyata baik juga!" seru Sakura.

"Hehehe."

"Ya sudah, kamu mau jalan-jalan dengan kami dulu?" tanya Sakura.

Aku melihat arlojiku. "Ah tidak, aku belum belajar untuk ulangan pulang duluan, _jaa _Sakura, _jaa _Hinata!" seruku seraya berlari meninggalkan meraka.

Setelah aku yakin aku sudah jauh, aku merogoh kantung celanaku. Yah, uangku sudah tidak cukup untuk sekedar naik kereta. Dan itu artinya aku harus berjalan kaki.

'Tiiiinnn… tiiiinnnn!'

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku begitu mobil hitam berhenti di depanku.

"Ayah? Ibu?" seruku. Aku pun menghampiri mereka. Ibu membuka kaca depan mobil sehingga aku bisa berpapasan dengannya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Ayah.

"Jalan-jalan, kalian baru pulang?"

"Hm. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Bu!"

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Selama di perjalanan, Ayah memutar lagu dari band favoritku, band asal Kanada dengan _genre _yang kusukai, Simple Plan. Sejak kapan Ayah menyukai lagu-lagu Simple Plan? Dan yang ia putar pun lagu This Song Save My Life, lagu yang paling kusukai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayah yang sepertinya menyadari keherananku.

"Lagu itu—"

"Memang salah? Aku menemukan kasetnya di kotak kaset mobil. Sepertinya punyamu dan selera musikmu tidak buruk juga," ujar Ayah. Aku hanya tersenyum.

**xXx**

Aku membolak-balikkan buku yang sedang kubaca. Benar-benar tidak menarik buku-buku di perpustakaan sekolahku. Aneh sekali, perpustakaan sekolahku tidak ada satu pun komik, hanya buku pelajaran, ilmu pengetahuan, ensiklopedia, buku-buku motivasi, buku sejarah, buku resep masakan dan buku tebal lainnya lainnya tanpa ada komik.

Memang ada beberapa majalah di perpustakaan ini, majalah gossip. _Oh God why? _Kulempar buku itu ke meja dan menimbulkan suara yang tidak pelan. Shino yang sedang membaca buku tentang sistem pencernaan pada lebah menatapku intens.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Membosankan," jawabku singkat.

'Drrrrt!'

Satu _e-mail _baru dengan nama baru. Siapa lagi?

"**Ng—**_**Konbanwa**_."

Siapa dia? Aku pun membalas _e-mail_ dari pengirim misterius itu. Setelah sepuluh menit, orang itu baru membalas _e-mail_ku.

"**Aku Hinata, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas traktirannya."**

Oh dia rupanya. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bisa tersenyum dan kembali membalas _e-mail _darinya.

"**Oh kalau nanti kita makan malam di kedai dango.****Kata temanku kedai dango yang baru buka dekat sekolahku sangat lezat**."

Apa ini gila? Hey, _I just met her, and this is crazy,__but I asked her to dinner with me, So…_.

"**Hm."**

"**Baiklah, nanti aku tunggu di stasiun jam setengah tujuh malam**."

_This is my first date, maybe_?

**To Be Continued**

Hallo, saya di sini. Fanfic ini banyak sekali kesalahan dan typo dan semacamnya, harap maklum ya, notebook saya sedang error sepertinya. Dan fanfic ini ya itung-itung pembunuh waktu karena saya lagi bete nungguin kelulusan sama dibagikan ijazah. Tanpa ijazah saya gimana? *curhat.

Saya usahakan update dalam waktu yang dekat, hehe. Ini baru opening, nanti klimaksnya di chapter depan-depannya-depannya lagi. Hehe...

Mind to Review?


End file.
